Shut Up and Kiss Me
by AnimeGeek7
Summary: She was the girl who came from the rich family, he was the boy who came from the poor. She always has to follow the rules, while he always has to break them. She likes warm weather, he likes cold. They're total opposites... but they have one thing in common. Gray x Lucy; Rated T for some language and some suggestive content
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Look at that guy, Luce. He's totally staring at you." Levy pointed her finger at a black-haired guy who looked like he was about their age. He was wearing black jeans… and, well, that was it. No shirt.

"What the hell?" Lucy giggled. "Didn't his parents tell him that stripping in public is rude? And totally perverted."

Levy threw back her head in laughter. "Well, he doesn't seem like the type of guy who would follow orders from his parents."

And that was how it all started.

a.a.a.

Lucy Heartfilia brushed out her silky blond hair and twisted part of it into a blue bow. Buttoning up the rest of her white shirt, she sighed. It was Monday, which meant she had to go back to school. It had been such a good weekend, spending time with Levy.

She slipped on her pleated skirt over her toned legs and rested it around her skinny hips. Taking one last look in the mirror, she smiled and headed out the door.

"Luce!"

She turned to see Levy running up to her. Her pale blue hair cascaded down her shoulders. "I'm so glad you're here. I have news!"

Lucy grinned, excited. "What is it? Tell me!"

Levy had a sly grin on her face. "You know stripper boy we saw at the mall yesterday? The one that was checking you out?"

"Yeah…?" Lucy raised her eyebrow, uncertain.

"Well, I saw him in the office today." Levy paused for anticipation. "He just transferred here! He's the new student everyone's been talking about!"

Lucy swore her eyes popped out in shock. _"What?!" _


	2. Meeting Gray

Chapter 1

Of course Lucy had heard of the new student. He was the topic of every conversation for the past week. But to think it was _him? _To be honest, she was a bit disappointed. She had been expecting some classy, sexy, well-rounded, rich guy.

With his spiky black hair and dark, slanted eyes, he wasn't bad looking. In fact, now that she got a better look, he was actually pretty attractive. But no. No way would she ever have interest in a guy that had the balls to strip in a mall.

"I saw him this morning," whispered Cana Alberona, a senior at the high school. "He's _so _hot." She and Mickey Chickentinger giggled flirtatiously as he strutted past them in the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye, she even saw Juvia Lockser, who rarely spoke, gawking at him, her cheeks bright pink.

But he didn't look at any of them. Instead, he was staring fixedly at Lucy. He caught her eye and winked. Lucy felt her own cheeks redden, but she turned her head away before anyone could notice.

a.a.a.

As Lucy shoved her Algebra textbook into her locker, right before lunch, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around and nearly choked on the sip of water she had just taken.

The new guy stood behind her and thrust out his hand. "I'm Gray."

"O-oh," Lucy stammered. "I'm Lucy." Why was he talking to her?

He casually leaned against one of the lockers and gave a long stare at her. Lucy looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable and self-conscious. "Well," Gray started after a long pause. "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"Uh, yeah." was all she could think to say. Just then, she noticed Levy piling out of her Language Arts classroom. She stopped and stared at Gray and Lucy, her mouth falling open. But then a coy smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"I have to go." Lucy blurted and scuttled away from Gray. But she didn't get very far before a hand tugged at her sleeve.

"Luce!" Levy squealed. "You never told me that you and stripper boy had a thing going!"

"We _don't._" Lucy groaned in frustration. "Didn't I already tell you that he was _so _wrong for me?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I saw what I saw."


	3. Could Be Worse

Chapter 2

"Miss Heartfilia." Lucy heard a voice call, and she whipped around to face Principal Makarov.

"Um, yes?" she nervously fiddled with a strand of her blond hair. It was rare for the principal to ever talk to her.

He cleared his throat and looked up at her. "You know of the new student, yes? Gray Fullbuster?"

"Oh." Lucy snapped her head up, caught by surprise. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, I think you should get to know him pretty well." he paused for a moment. "Because he's going to be living in the same apartment building as you."

Lucy nearly fainted.

a.a.a.

"I mean seriously," Lucy paused to take a sip of her caramel latte. "Could things get any worse? It's like I'm being cursed with this bad luck."

"Oh please." Levy rolled her eyes and took a swig of her iced coffee. "Just because Gray is staying in the same apartment as you doesn't mean the world is ending."

Lucy scoffed. "Uh, yeah, it kinda does. He's probably going to strip in the lobby!"

"Luce, it's a big apartment building. You probably won't even see him." Levy reassured. "Unless you have to share a room with him, that is." She winked.

"Levy, ew!" Lucy shrieked and threw an ice cube at her.

a.a.a.

Later that day, Lucy strode through the long hallway and approached the door to her small apartment room. She hummed to herself as she twisted the key around in the lock and opened the door.

As usual, the apartment room smelled like a mixture of lilacs and a hint of vanilla perfume. She had just closed the door when she heard a faint knock on it. Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. No one ever came to her room unless she invited them.

But now that she was curious, she flung the door back and gasped. As she leapt back, she immediately regretted opening the door. "W-what are you doing here?" she croaked, her voice cracking.

"Didn't you know? I live in this building too." Gray gave her a funny look. "I thought the principal told you."

Lucy took a deep breath and dared to move closer to him. "Well, he did, but... how did you even know where my room was?" What had happened to Levy saying that it was a big apartment building, so they probably wouldn't see each other?

Gray smirked. "I guess you didn't know, huh? My room's right next to yours. We're neighbors."


	4. Stripping and Teasing

Chapter 3

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Lucy! You awake?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"You can't hide forever! I know you're in there!"

Lucy groaned softly and rolled over in her bed. She heard a faint voice calling, but she wasn't sure if she was just dreaming.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Wake up, sleepy head! School is soon!"

Lucy's eyes popped open and she rolled over quickly, only to slip and fall out of bed on the hard-wood flooring. "Ow!" she moaned, rubbing her head.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Lucy! You okay? Are you in there?"

Lucy whipped her head around. It hadn't been a dream at all. Smoothing down her white tank top, she stood and looked around. The voice seemed to be coming from her left wall. She walked over to it and widened her eyes. There was a little wooden door that she assumed led to the next room. How had she not noticed that before?

She put her hand on the small gold doorknob and twisted it. It made a creaking noise as it opened. But as soon as the door was all the way opened, a huge weight landed on top of her, making her fall to the ground.

"Ow." A familiar voice groaned.

Lucy opened her eyes and screamed. Gray covered her mouth with his hand to shush her. "Be quiet. There are still people sleeping."

"Gray!" Lucy slapped his arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" he looked confused.

Lucy gawked at him. "Are you _kidding _me? You woke me up and now you're just in my room. How did you know about the door in the first place? And why would you _use _it?"

He shrugged. "I found it when I first came. I assumed it led to your room- and hey! I was right!"

"Gray..." Lucy started. "I don't even _know _you."

"Huh?"

Lucy sat down on the leather couch. "Well, all I really know about you is that your name is Gray and you like to strip... hey! What are you doing?!" she screamed.

Gray looked at her. "Oh. Sometimes I don't notice I'm stripping." His shirt was now off and his black jeans were unzipped, revealing his dark blue boxers.

"Don't strip in other people's houses!" Lucy shrieked.

"Okay, okay... I'll strip before I come next time."

"That doesn't solve the problem!"

a.a.a.

"Luce, I can tell you're not telling me the whole story. What _really _happened between you and Gray?" Levy crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you already." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened and nothing's going to happen. Like, seriously. Me and _Gray? _When pigs fly."

Levy smirked. "A pig must be flying right now."


	5. Audition

Chapter 4

"So, you're gonna audition, right?" Levy leaned forward with an anxious grin on her face.

Lucy shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich. "I don't know..."

"Come _on, _Luce!" Levy reached across the cafeteria table and grabbed Lucy's wrists. "This play is so perfect for you!"

"Well, maybe, but I've never done a school play before." Lucy twirled a piece of her golden blonde hair around her finger.

"Just think about it, okay?"

a.a.a.

After school, Lucy came across a flyer for the upcoming school play. '**Love Chronicle', **the flyer read. Lucy squinted. Love chronicle? She had never heard of that play before. Levy said that she had seen the play and it was good, but she never told Lucy what it was about.

"I saw it last summer with my family," Levy had explained. "You totally remind me of Anita. You should try out!"

Lucy sighed. School plays really weren't her thing, but maybe she should be trying out new stuff. She leaned into the flyer, trying to gather more information about it.

**Auditions start November 16 at 3:30 pm. **November 16th. That was tomorrow.

Shrugging, Lucy tore the flyer off the wall and shoved it in her pocket. Maybe auditioning for this play would be a good idea, after all.

a.a.a.

"She's _really _good." Lucy mumbled nervously.

Levy scoffed. "_Please. _She's totally overacting. Anita is supposed to be quiet and shy."

Yesterday, Lucy had done some research on _Love Chronicle_, the school play. Apparently, it was about a girl named Anita who was a rich girl from the 18th century. She fell in love with one of the slaves who worked for her family, her father didn't approve, and he tried to sell him several times. Meanwhile, a war was going on and Alexander was forced to fight. In the end, he was killed.

It was kind of a depressing story, but Lucy liked it for some reason.

"Anyways," Levy continued. "You look like Anita way more than she does." She pointed her finger to Lisanna Strauss, who was auditioning for Anita right now in the auditorium.

"I thought you said looks didn't matter that much for a character." Lucy's heart sped up. What if she didn't have the looks?

Levy shrugged. "Well, I don't think it matters as much as the acting itself, but it still matters. Hey, I just thought of something!"

"What?"

A little smirk spread across Levy's lips. "I wonder who'll play Alexander."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, prompting Levy to go on. "Why does that matter?"

"You have to kiss him."

**A/N: Just so you know, I made up the play. I wish it actually was a play, though. Well, anyways, I'll try to update soon! **


	6. Starring Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 6

"Levy!" Lucy shrieked, causing a few people in the auditorium to look up at her. Embarrassed, Lucy covered her mouth with her hands and sunk back into her seat. "You never said anything about a _kiss._" She whispered.

Levy simply shrugged. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It's just a stage kiss, it's not like it's real."

"Yeah, but it's-." Lucy pressed her lips together, immediately regretting what she had been about to say.

A small smile played at the corners of Levy's lips. "Luce… don't tell me that will be… you first kiss?"

Lucy looked away. "Of course not."

"It _is!_" Levy looked Lucy up and down. "I mean, you've never had a boyfriend, right?"

"Shut up!" Lucy felt her cheeks burning and she looked down at the floor. The truth was, Lucy really had never had a boyfriend. There just was never anyone… _right _for her.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" the play's director, Ms. Yuka, called. "You're up next."

Lucy stood up and took a deep breath. "Go for it, Luce!" Levy cheered as Lucy stepped onto the stage. She shot Levy a glare. She knew Lucy hated when people cheered for her.

"What role will you be auditioning for?" Ms. Yuka asked, tapping her chin with a black pen.

"Um… Anita." Lucy fiddled with the hem of her skirt, suddenly feeling nervous.

Ms. Yuka leaned forward and squinted at her. "Well, you certainly _look _like her."

Lucy smiled a bit and felt a rush of pleasure go through her. So she did have the look after all.

"Why don't you start reading from the second paragraph of page six in the script?" Ms. Yuka stood from her chair and handed Lucy a wrinkled pile of papers. "Whenever you're ready."

Lucy skimmed over the lines briefly and took a deep breath. _"Father, you mustn't treat the boy so harshly. Even if you do say he is a slave, what did he do to deserve such brutal labor?" _Lucy recited, trying to get into character.

"Freed!" Ms. Yuka called. "Step in for a moment and play Anita's father for this girl's audition."

Freed Justine, who was a year older than Lucy, stepped onto the stage and grabbed another copy of the script. He cleared his throat and began to read. _"This is the life of a slave, Anita. This boy was raised to be sold as a slave and thus I must treat him that way. Can you not even understand that?"_

_ "Please do not say such a thing, father!" _All of a sudden, Lucy was no longer nervous. She felt a surge of energy go through her body and continued reading. _"You speak as if Alexander wanted this life. No man would ever think once in his life that something as horrible as being a slave was something they would have chosen if given the opportunity."_

_ "Enough of this!" _Freed raised his voice, just like hoe Anita's dad did in the play. _"If you care so much about the boy, then maybe he should no longer be on my property. I cannot live with the shame of having a daughter who cares about a mere slave enough to go against her father's wishes. Stop this nonsense at once, or I'm selling the filthy peasant!"_

"And cut!" Ms. Yuka called. "Great job, you two." She scribbled something into her notebook and called for the next person to audition.

Before Lucy could see who was auditioning next, Levy pulled her out the door. "That was _amazing! _I felt like I was really watching the play!"

"Thanks." Lucy smiled. "It was actually pretty fun."

a.a.a.

The next day, Lucy was surprised to see that the cast for the play was posted up on the wall. A small crowd of people was surrounding it and Lucy stepped up to see if she got a part.

When she saw the results, Lucy smiled excitedly. But then, she read who else had gotten cast and her heart dropped.

**Anita… Lucy Heartfilia**

**Anita's father… Freed Justine**

**Anita's mother… Lisanna Strauss**

**Alexander… Gray Fullbuster **


	7. First Kiss

Chapter 7

"What's wrong, Luce? You've been acting weird since this morning." Levy leaned over the cafeteria table to get a better look at Lucy. "You got the part, didn't you? You should be happy."

Lucy's head snapped up. "Oh… um, sorry. I guess I've kinda been spacing out all day…"

All of a sudden, Levy's eyebrows shot up. "Oh my god! I almost forgot to ask you. Gray got the part of Alexander, didn't he? I heard some people talking about it earlier. That's what this is all about! You're freaking out because you have to kiss Gray!"

"Shut up!" Lucy's cheeks burned. "Don't remind me…"

Levy leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, chill, will you? It's nothing to get all worked up over."

"But that's the thing." Lucy whispered. "It _is _something to be worked up over. It's my… um, first kiss. I don't want it to be fake and I certainly don't want it to be with _him._"

Levy sighed. "Like I said before, it's just a stage kiss."

"Yeah, but I've fantasized about how my first kiss would be ever since I was little." Lucy folded her hands in her lap, deep in thought. "I want it to be alone, not in front of the whole school. I want it to be with someone I've known for a while and trust, not some psycho stripper I've known for like two days who shows up in my house all the time!"

It took a while for Levy to respond and she seemed to be in a state of shock. "Holy shit." She finally whispered. "He… shows up… in your… _room?_"

"Oh." Lucy felt the color drain from her face. "I guess I never told you about that, huh?"

"Well, give me the details!" Levy wriggled excitedly. "Oh, right! He lives in the room next to yours, right? So you let him into your room? Lucy, you naughty little-."

"Stop!" Lucy shrieked. "Quit jumping to conclusions! Of course I don't let him in. He just comes in. It's _so _irritating, believe me."

"Don't you lock the door?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but there's this weird door that connects our rooms and he gets in from there."

Levy smirked. "He must really enjoy coming into your room then."

a.a.a.

"Alright, then! Let's start!" Ms. Yuka called to everyone who was cast in the play. "I need Lucy and Lisanna to come up here for the first scene."

Lucy walked up to the stage, Lisanna by her side. They began reading from the script and eventually, it was time for the next scene.

"Great job, girls." Ms. Yuka handed a script to Freed and motioned him to step onto the stage for scene two. Lucy's heart stopped when Gray joined him in reading the lines.

Did she really have to kiss someone like him? Honestly she would have preferred anyone but him. He was so… irritating. That was the only word she could come up with right then and there.

"Lucy? Lucy, you're up!" Ms. Yuka called to her. Lucy stepped forward and slowly began climbing up to the stage. _Here goes nothing._


	8. Those Three Words

Chapter 8

"Alright, Lucy, stand a little bit behind Gray for the next scene." Ms. Yuka instructed, pointing to the area Lucy had to stand in.

As Ms. Yuka continued to talk to Lisanna about one of her lines, Gray turned around to face Lucy and winked. Lucy didn't know exactly what happened at that moment, but fury boiled up inside her so fiercely she couldn't contain it. Perhaps it was because she was freaked out anyways that she had to kiss Gray and his behavior about it wasn't helping.

But the reason she was angry didn't matter. All she could think about was that smirk on his face as if he knew just how much he was annoying Lucy, yet he still didn't stop. Not being able to control herself, Lucy marched right up to Gray and slapped him across the face.

a.a.a.

"So, let me get this straight, Miss Heartfilia." Principal Makarov said, scratching the top of his head. "You lost your temper because Mr. Fullbuster was teasing you?"

Lucy looked down but didn't say anything. After she had slapped Gray, Ms. Yuka's eyes widened and she had sent them both to the principal's office. Gray hadn't said anything the whole time he was here, but he still had that smirk on his face.

After a few beats of silence, the principal sighed. "Mr. Fullbuster, are you bothered at all by this?"

Gray looked over at Lucy and chuckled. "Nope."

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows. "You knew I was upset that I had to kiss you and you used that to make me mad."

"So you slapped him?" Makarov cocked his head to the side.

Lucy's face turned bright pink and she jumped to her feet. "Look, he said he's not bothered by it, okay?" Then she turned and stormed out the door. But even when she was halfway down the hallway, she could still hear Gray's laugh.

a.a.a.

The next day at practice, Lucy sat a few seats away from Gray in the school auditorium. Finally, she got up and sat in the chair next to Gray, sighing. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She muttered, trying her best not to make eye contact with him.

Gray smiled and patted the top of Lucy's head, smoothing out her blond hair. "No worries, Luce."

"Don't touch me!" Lucy shrieked, swatting his hand away.

"Okay, okay…" Gray chuckled.

"Lucy! Gray!" Ms. Yuka called. "It's time for your scene!" When they got closer to her, she whispered, "I expect no trouble from you two today." Lucy and Gray nodded, and then headed up to the stage.

_"Alexander, we need to talk." _Lucy recited, facing Gray.

_"Alright. Why don't we go to the courtyard?" _Gray motioned his hand to the left and the two of them proceeded to the back of the stage.

Lucy took a deep breath. _"My father is planning to sell you. He wants to get rid of you and I have no idea how to stop him." _

_ "I don't understand." _Gray said, sounding confused. _"I've been doing all the work and the crops are doing great under my care."_

_ "It's not because of you." _Lucy said, shaking her head. _"It's because of me. My father can't stand the fact that I care about you."_

_ "What if he hurts you too? Anita, you have to stay away from me."_

_ "I can't stay away from you!" _Lucy cried. _"Alexander, I-"_ Lucy paused, not being able to say the rest. She knew the lines of course, but she just couldn't say that to Gray. Ms. Yuka looked at Lucy, urging her to go on. The rest of the cast members shifted uncomfortably.

_"I l-love you." _Lucy stuttered, her cheeks burning.

Gray looked into her eyes. _"I love you too, Anita." _He reached out his hand and placed it under her chin, bringing her face towards his. Lucy's heart pounded. _It's just a stage kiss, it's just a stage kiss_, she repeated over and over in her mind.

"Cut!" Ms. Yuka called and Gray and Lucy shot apart. "Lucy, I need more emotion from you. You did great at the audition. You really put yourself in Anita's shoes. But now…" she shook her head. "Practice the scene, okay? Maybe you two can get to together outside of school and go over the lines a few times."

"We _are _neighbors." Gray nudged Lucy playfully.

Lucy glared at him. "Don't make me slap you again."


	9. Past Stories

Chapter 9

Lucy opened the door to her apartment and trudged inside, immediately collapsing into her bed. It had been a long, stressful, and… weird day. Just as Lucy closed her eyes, she heard the familiar sound of banging on the side door.

"Lucy, let me in!" Gray's voice called.

Groaning, she sat got up and walked over to the door, pulling it open. "Yes?"

As she suspected, Gray was standing on the other side of the doorway. Without a shirt. Of course. "Let's practice. Ms. Yuka said we should go over our lines outside of school, right?"

"Right now?" Lucy glanced at the digital clock propped up on her nightstand. "It's 10 o'clock. I'm tired."

Gray stepped forward until he was mere centimeters from Lucy's face. "Come on." He whispered. "Just once. Please?"

Shivers shot up Lucy's back and she nodded once, letting him slip past her into her room. As soon as he shut the door, though, she regretted it. "Wait. No!" Lucy shook her head frantically. "Go back! I don't want you here."

"Not a chance." Gray chuckled. "You were the one who let me in, Luce."

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows. "Don't call me that."

Gray didn't answer, just grabbed his script and began reading over the lines. Not sure what else to do, Lucy grabbed her copy of the play and did the same. The silence didn't last long though. "What's that?" Gray asked, pointing to a picture on Lucy's dresser.

Lucy looked up, but as soon as she saw what it was, she looked away. "It's a picture of my mom." She said quietly.

"She's pretty." He commented. "Like you."

Heat rose to Lucy's face, but she felt to sad thinking about her mom to get upset at Gray. "She died." Lucy said suddenly, surprised at herself for admitting this so suddenly to Gray of all people. "Eleven years ago. I was five."

"I'm sorry." Gray whispered.

"My dad was never the same after that." Lucy continued. "He just… ignored me. He even forgot my birthday." A sob rose to her throat, but she choked it down, not wanting to cry in front of Gray. "I didn't want to be in the house for my high school years, so I got this apartment. But what happens after high school? I can't avoid him forever. He's my _father._"

Gray was silent for a while, as if deep in thought, but then looked up at her. "I lost my parents. Both of them. They died in a fire. A lot of the people in my village did, but I somehow survived."

Lucy's eyes widened. "That's awful. Gray, I'm so sorry."

He looked up at Lucy and gave her a sad smile. "You're one of the first people I've told that to."

"I don't tell many people about my past either." She said, really meaning it. In fact, Levy was really the only person who knew about it.

Gray sat down on her bed, and Lucy plopped down next to him. His eyes never left her the entire time.

"Um, I think we should practice." Lucy muttered.

"Right." Gray blinked, looking as if he had just woken up from a dream. He cleared his throat. _"What if he tries to hurt you too? Anita, you have to stay away from me."_

_ "I can't stay away from you." _Lucy felt tears prick her eyes, surprising herself. Anita was supposed to cry in this scene, but Ms. Yuka told Lucy she didn't have to. But she wasn't crying because she was getting into character. It was Gray's past. It was just so sad. _"Alexander, I love you." _The words flowed freely from her mouth, as easy as if she were saying her name.

_"I love you too, Anita." _Gray whispered. Tears streamed down Lucy's face, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. Gray slid his hand across her cheek and grasped the back of her neck firmly. Lucy reached up and placed her hand on Gray's face. They slowly leaned into each other until their lips were so close she could feel Gray's breath against her face. Finally, though, Gray pulled her face closer until their lips were touching.

Lucy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gray let his hands slide down to her waist, keeping a strong grip on her. Neither of them wanted to pull away. And in that moment, Lucy realized: she loved Gray. She loved everything about him and always had. She loved the way they teased each other, the way he looked at her and never looked away, the way they both understood one another.

Levy had been right. A pig must be flying right now.


	10. Opening Night

Chapter 10

"I knew it! I _so _knew it!" Levy shrieked. "What did I tell you!?"

"Okay, okay, you were right. Now can you shut up? People are staring." Lucy hissed, eyeing a waiter who kept peeking glances at them.

Levy giggled and took a bite of her grilled chicken sandwich. "I can't help it. You and Gray _kissed._"

"Well, we didn't mean to. It was just for the scene…" Lucy muttered.

Levy gave her a "you're not fooling anyone" look, and Lucy sighed. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't just because we had to for the scene."

"Of course it wasn't." Levy crossed her legs. "Are you ready for your big performance tomorrow night?"

"I don't know…" Lucy said hesitantly. "We still have two more rehearsals before the show, so maybe I just need to relax."

Levy shot her an excited grin. "You'll do great. I know it!"

a.a.a.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Ms. Yuka smiled. "Have you two been practicing?"

Lucy blushed, thinking about their "practice" the other night. She and Gray had just finished the confession scene with he kiss, which was a thousand times better than their last dress rehearsal.

"We sure have." Gray said, and Lucy wanted to smack him. Instead, though, she just shot him her best death glare.

"Well, it's certainly better than last time." Ms. Yuka continued. "I can really feel the emotion in this scene. It's perfect."

"Thanks." Lucy said and quickly scurried off the stage. Gray caught her arm and spun her around before she could get very far.

"Nice job." He said with a small smile.

Lucy tilted her hips and smirked. "I could say the same about you."

Gray grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the room. "I got you something."

"Oh really?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Reaching into his backpack, Gray pulled out a small gold box. "Here."

Lucy took it from him and slowly opened it up, revealing a pair of shiny gold earrings.

"They reminded me of you for some reason." Gray said. "I thought you would look pretty in them."

"They're beautiful." Lucy smiled. "Thank you."

a.a.a.

Lucy took a deep breath and looked out at the audience filing into the theatre. It was the opening night for _Love Chronicle _and Lucy couldn't seem to shake her nerves. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab hers.

"Relax, it'll be fine." Gray's voice soothed.

"I know." Lucy looked down. "I'm just nervous that I'll mess up or something."

"You won't." Gray insisted. "It's just like we practiced. You'll do great."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks. Just hearing you say that makes me feel at ease."

Gray grinned. "I see you're wearing the earrings." He said, pointing at her earlobe. Lucy ran her fingers over the cold metal.

"How could I _not?_" she breathed. "They're so, so pretty."

Just then, Lisanna began walking off the stage, the cue for Lucy to enter for her first scene. Gray leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. "Break a leg."

"Wrong choice of words." Lucy scolded as she stepped out onto the stage. The bright lights above her made her feel hot and sweaty in her velvet dress, but she straightened up her back anyway and launched into her first lines.

When she and Freed were just finishing up the argument about Alexander, Lucy looked to her right. Gray, who was offstage, shot her an ecstatic smile and Lucy felt butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach.

After the scene, Freed exited the stage and Gray entered. _"I'm so sorry about the way my father is treating you."_

_ "No worries. I'm a slave after all." _Gray recited. _"What was your name again?"_

_ "Anita." _Lucy answered.

_"Beautiful name. I'm Alexander."_

When the scene ended, Lucy and Gray walked off the stage. As Lisanna entered, Gray nudged Lucy. "You did amazing, Luce."

"You too." Lucy said. To be honest, the play was more fun than she thought it would be.

By the time they got the confession scene, Lucy was on a roll. She said the lines like she really meant them, and she did. When it was time for the kiss, she leaned in passionately and pressed her lips against his.

At the end of the play, when Anita found out Alexander had died in the war, Lucy had willed tears to her eyes, imagining what it would be like if Gray actually died. When the play was over, the audience rose to their feet and clapped wildly.

Lucy exited the stage and immediately ran up to Gray who engulfed her in a huge hug. "You did awesome!"

"Luce!" Levy called. Lucy walked over to her.

"I think that was better than the actual play." Levy said, grabbing Lucy's hands. Then she leaned in. "Especially the kiss."

Lucy's cheeks burned. "O-oh. Thanks."

"Well, I'll let you have your time with Stripper Boy." Levy giggled. "Find me afterwards. Maybe we can go get frozen yogurt or something."

Gray came up behind Lucy. "Stripper Boy?"

"What?" Lucy grinned. "I think it's fitting for you."

"It's not like I _mean _to strip!" Gray argued. "It's just-"

"Gray." Lucy said, cutting him off. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And that's exactly what he did.

**The End**

To be honest, I wasn't that big of a Gray x Lucy fan, but I got requested to write a story about them. After writing this, I have to say, I'm a true fan :) Go GraLu!

And if you have any requests on other Fairy Tail couples you want me to write about, I'd be more than happy to do so. Thanks for reading this!

-AnimeGeek7


End file.
